24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm". * Barry Landes: Listen, we're in a crisis situation here, okay? Tempers are bound to flare, let's just everybody breathe. * Chloe O'Brian: What's with you and the breathing? Is that your solution to everything? * Kim Bauer: How are you doing? * Chloe O'Brian: Well, this morning I woke up with a guy in my bed that I'll probably never see again, and I just watched one of my best friends die right in front of me—so, I guess not that great. * Kim Bauer: Barry thinks I should let that go. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, well, shrinks are always giving advice that they probably don't follow themselves. * Charles Logan: I almost lost you. Did I lose you? * Martha Logan: No, you didn't lose me. * Lynn McGill: I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know I got beat up. * Harry Swinton: So, we're all going to die because you were embarrassed? * Charles Logan: I don't know how much more of this I can take. David's assassination, the nerve gas, the airport crisis. * Audrey Raines: Are you okay? * Jack Bauer: No. * Mike Novick: You have certain powers of influence that exceed the chain of command in the Constitution. * Kim Bauer: I can't be around you. Any time I'm around you, people die. And I know that's not your fault. * Jack Bauer (to Lynn McGill): I don't know what else to say. Thank you. * Kim Bauer: I know. Goodbye, dad. * Jack Bauer Yeah. (He kisses her.) Goodbye. * Kim Bauer: Be careful, dad. * Jack Bauer You, too. (He walks away.) * Vladimir Bierko: I'm paying you a lot of money, Collette. * Collette Stenger: And if you had chosen to select another way to collect these schematics, then you would have. But you didn't; you called me, and I will have them ready for you in a few minutes. * Jack Bauer: Tony, it's Jack. I'm on my way. * Tony Almeida: Yeah, Jack. Henderson's in a coma and he's not coming out of it. You've had your chance, he's mine now. * Jack Bauer: Damn it, Tony, just wait until I get there. * Tony Almeida: No. I'm done waiting. * Jack Bauer: You don't wanna do this, it's not gonna bring back Michelle. * Tony Almeida: No, but I'll feel better. * Jack Bauer: Trust me, you won't! * Tony Almeida: You're probably right. But I'll let you know. * Tony Almeida: You remember me? My name's Tony Almeida. You killed my wife Michelle Dessler this morning. She was my life, and you took her, and now I'm going to take yours. * Karen Hayes: CTU is no longer an operational entity. It is a building where there are workers that will report directly to us. *'Jack Bauer:' Tony…Tony… *'Tony Almeida:' (gasping for breath) Couldn't do it. * Jack Bauer: That's okay. You just stay with me. I need help! Somebody help! No, no…. Hang on! * Tony Almeida: (his "last" words) She's gone, Jack… 513